La peor de mis noches
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado si tus acciones tienen consecuencias graves? Aunque no lo creas así puede ser, y tendrás que sacrificar todo e incluso deberás de sacrificar tu propia vida. !One-shot de Halloween atrasado¡ Leves menciones Nalu y Gruvia.


**La peor de mis noches.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

**Hoy no era un buen día, podía sentir eso en el aire, aunque hoy fuera un día de felicidad para todos los niños de Magnolia para mí no lo era.**

**Hoy era noche de brujas, donde vas casa por casa a pedir dulces o hacer alguna travesura, de ahí la frase "dulce o travesura". Sin embargo hoy era un día muy tétrico.**

**En el preciso momento en que desperté exactamente a las 3:00am sentía como si alguien me observara y como si llevase hay ya mucho tiempo, esperando el momento para aparecer en frente de mí. Prácticamente no había podido conciliar el sueño después de eso.**

**Después a las 9:00am me dirigí al gremio, tal vez ir allí me calmaría un poco, pues la actitud de mis compañeros siempre hacía que me olvidara de todos los problemas que me rodeaban, pero mi tranquilidad se redujo aun mas al ver que no había una sola alma allí en el gremio.**

**Me dirigí a la barra, pensando que Mira-San estuviese allí limpiando alguna vajilla o algún tarro o tal vez limpiando algo que se hubiese caído, pero no, no había nadie allí, solo había una pequeña nota colocado sobre la tapa de una caja que decía:**

**Querida Lucy:**

**Sé que ahora estas en el gremio y te preguntaras, "¿Qué es esto?" bueno, en si no podemos responderte, lo único que debes de hacer es descubrirlo tú misma, pero con una condición.**

**A la medianoche de hoy deberás venir al gremio sin una sola de tus llaves del zodiaco y tampoco deberás de venir acompañada, solo tú con pintura roja, es todo lo que deberás de hacer.**

**Con cariño nosotros.**

**P.D: No podemos decirte quienes somos.**

**Yo pensaba que eran los del gremio que solo me querían jugar una broma pesada y querían divertirse porque yo aun era la ingenua del gremio. Después de haber leído la nota Salí del gremio y me dirigí a mi casa dispuesta a dormir, sin embargo durante todo el transcurso me sentía muy incómoda, me sentía observada, y lo más tétrico del lugar era que no había una sola alma en las calles, todos estaban dentro de sus casas preparando sus respectivos disfraces de Halloween.**

**Por lo tanto preferí ir a algún centro comercial que estuviera cerca de la ciudad par así poder distraerme un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando.**

**Y así fue como pase todo el transcurso del día, realmente la preocupación se alejo de mi ser en es tiempo que estuve en el centro comercial, al final me vinieron echando porque la hora de cerrada eran las 11:00pm y yo me había quedado más de lo debido y por lo tanto me echaron exactamente a las 11:30pm.**

**Al mirar mi reloj me di cuenta de que ya casi era la hora de regresar al gremio a mirar el contenido de aquella extraña caja, por lo que me dirigí a mi hogar a dejar todas mis compras y tomar la pintura roja que me habían solicitado.**

**Des pues de cerrar con cerrojo mi casa, que por cierto estaba llena de huevos, pues al no estar en caso no les pude dar dulces a los niños que fueron y entonces me habrán tomado por tacaña, me dirigí al gremio, caminaba rápidamente pues ya llevaba un buen tiempo de no haber visto a ni un solo de mis amigos del gremio, aunque a la persona que mas extrañaba era Natsu, aquel chico que pudo atrapar mi corazón.**

**Al llegar al gremio me di cuenta de que no había entrado una sola alma desde que había entrado esta mañana, ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban todos?**

**En fin, me dirigí a la barra, donde estaba aquella caja negra con un listón rojo adornándolo, espere a que diera la medianoche exacta, aun eran las 11:55, aun faltaba, debía abrirla como se supone que se me había dicho.**

**El tiempo pasaba como si estuviese en cámara lenta y de nuevo tenía esa extraña sensación de ser observada por alguien…o algo.**

**Entonces ocurrió, la medianoche por fin se estaba haciendo presente, eso para mí quería decir que era hora de abrir aquella dichosa caja, no pude resistir la enorme tentación que sentía por abrir aquella misteriosa caja, así que sin más, la abrí.**

**En esos momentos todo era muy extraño, no había nada dentro de la caja, nada mas había ocurrido, me disponía a salir nuevamente del gremio esperando a que mañana ya todos estuvieran allí en el gremio, sin embargo hubo algo que realmente hizo que mis nervios se pusieran de punta.**

**-! GRAY-SAMAAAAAA ¡-pude escuchar la voz de aquella chica, aquella maga de agua, esa era la voz de Juvia gritando por su amado.**

**No pude evitar escuchar lo que mis instintos me decían, así que fui corriendo en la dirección de donde provenía aquel dichoso grito.**

**Seguía corriendo hasta que había tropezado con algo que me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, me había tropezado con una pequeña puerta que estaba en el piso del gremio, eso se me hacía muy extraño, pues se supone que no debería haber ninguna puerta en el suelo, sin dudar ni un poco la abrí, pude escuchar los sollozos de Juvia al fondo de aquella enorme habitación.**

**Podía escuchar todos los sollozos de Juvia, también podía escuchar como decía el nombre de aquel hombre que la había enamorado.**

**-¿Juvia, que fue lo que sucedió aquí?-dije muy preocupada, no podía ver nada, no sabía qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, solo podía distinguir a Juvia en toda aquella oscuridad.**

**-Te atreves a preguntar eso-me dijo Juvia mientras lloraba, pero con un poco de furia-por tu culpa todos vamos a…**

**Deje de distinguir a Juvia por un instante, deje de escuchar su voz, deje de escuchar sus sollozos.**

**-Es cierto-comencé a escuchar una voz que venía de la nada, como si me hablaran por la radio-Por tu culpa todos terminaran así. Todo por haber abierto la caja y traído la pintura roja.**

**Entonces sucedió algo que en me hubiera gustado ver, que hubiera deseado no haber visto jamás.**

**Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y me habían dejado a la vista todo lo que había sucedido allí. Claramente pude observar una perturbadora escena. Gray estaba partido a la mitad mientras la sangre llenaba su cuerpo y dejaba un charco debajo del cuerpo, el cuerpo de Gray que había sido atravesado por una filosa cuchilla.**

**Después pude distinguir a Juvia, quien había sido atravesada por numeroso picos que salían de la pared, también había sido atravesada por un gancho en el cuello.**

**-! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ¡-No pude evitar soltar aquel grito desgarrador, ver a mis amigos muertos de esa manera no había sido muy bueno para mi mente.**

**-Ahora veras lo que sigue, esto aun no ha terminado-dijo aquella misteriosa voz apareciendo de nuevo.**

**Entonces el piso se desvaneció, por lo tanto yo estaba cayendo, había perdido de vista a los cuerpos de Juvia y Gray. Cuando parecía que la caída no iba a tener fin toco el suelo de manera abrupta.**

**Me levante del suelo adolorida, el golpe había hecho que me rompiera la pierna izquierda, observe todo a mi alrededor, ahora estaba en una habitación con las paredes blancas, lámparas modernas en estas, y el suelo tenía un decorado de tablero de ajedrez.**

**-Ahora, la segunda etapa-dijo de nuevo aquella voz-prepárate antes de la ultima, Lucy-y entonces dejo de hablar.**

**Comencé a escuchar un extraño sonido, como si alguna compuerta se estuviera abriendo, desesperada por saber que era lo que ahora me esperaba comencé a gritar desesperadamente.**

**-!Auxiliooooo¡-yo no podía contener mas mis gritos solo les deje salir.**

**Fue entonces que sucedió, cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor vi todo aquello.**

**Todos los miembros del gremio estaban clavados en una pared de concreto con clavos gigantes, todos tenían clavadas numerosas estacas en su cuerpo, y cada uno de ellos había sido atravesado con una llave del zodiaco, con mis llaves del zodiaco.**

**Entonces comencé a gritar aun más fuerte, mis grito eran los suficientemente fuertes como para que alguien los escuchara, pero no, nadie parecía escucharme.**

**Mira-San, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Cana, Gildartz, el maestro, Laxus, todos estaban muertos, no había ninguna excepción, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver a Natsu, a mí amado en las mismas condiciones que todos sus amigos, solo que él tenía algo diferente, en su cuerpo había extrañas escrituras, pero solo pude distinguir una:**

**"¿lista para la última etapa? Lucy"**

**Y todo se volvió oscuro, pudo ver que todos los cuerpos de sus amigos estaban allí, y fue cuando todo se volvió lava, solo había un lugar para apoyarse, y era donde yo estaba.**

**-Comienza la tercera etapa-me dijo la voz que tanto estaba comenzando a odiar.**

**Y todo sucedió muy rápido, todos mis compañeros estaban siendo sumergidos en aquellas aguas ardientes, y aunque no estuvieran vivos podía sentir su dolor. Al final todos habían sido sumergidos en aquella lava hirviendo, frente a mis ojos.**

**-¿Qué quieres de mi?-dije con mi voz apagada, pues ya estaba demasiado desanimada.**

**-Tu vida, Lucy.**

**Y entonces los cuerpos de mis compañeros comenzaron a brotar de la lava, sus ojos estaban en blanco, escurrían sangre por todos los lugares de su cuerpo, entonces comenzaron a caminar hacía a mí, cuando me disponía a salir corriendo del lugar sentí como dos cuerpos me tomaban de los brazos y me lanzaban al suelo, esos eran los cuerpos de Gray y Juvia, tal y como los había visto la última vez.**

**-Eres nuestra Lucy-escuche la voz de Natsu, aquella persona a la que yo amaba-eres nuestro alimento, y por lo tanto… debemos comerte**

**Y así fue como todos se lanzaron hacía mi golpeándome, mordiéndome y arrancando partes de mi piel, todos comenzaron a luchar desesperadamente por la carne de mi cuerpo, y antes de caer rendida por tanta pérdida de sangre Natsu se acerco a mí.**

**-Natsu, por favor no me hagas esto-dije mientras las lágrimas salían por mis ojos y sangre por mi boca-yo… yo te amo.**

**-Yo también Lucy-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo también sonreí pues al menso supe que era correspondida-pero, debo comerte para que seas solo mía.**

**Y así fue como todo termino, mi cuerpo estaba en el suelo, tirado como basura, aun siendo devorado por mis compañeros.**

**-Hola, soy Lucy Heartpilia y soy un alma atrapada en el purgatorio, y él me dijo que el siguiente eres tú, así que ten mucho cuidado. Solo debo de advertirte una cosa… No mires atrás, el está ahí, The crow siempre estará allí.**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta mi capitulo de noche de brujas, no lo pude subir ayer porque me toco acompañar a mis primos a pedir dulces, y de paso yo también aproveche para pedir XD**

**Espero y no se hayan asustado porque si se trauman me van a demandar yo lo se XD.**

**Se despide Miner117744.**


End file.
